The Mission At Juvenile JR High
by sonamyshad101
Summary: It's all normal and fun for the powerpuff girls until they have to go undercover at a school for villians and super villans run by non other than mojo jojo himself! can the girls survive this school and come back safe or will they fail? ppgXrrb check poll
1. Chapter 1

Ok Hi there!!!!!!!! Due to the fact that I have been watching re runs of the Powerpuff Girls and reading comics I have decided to create a Powerpuff Girl fan fiction Yay! ^_^ *crowd cheers* thank you thank you! Anyways this is my first Powerpuff Girl story so be nice! Constructive critism is welcomed of course but no flames! And on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls or doubt I ever will the only thing I own is the plot I guess?

Chapter 1

Same old boring school

It was a beautiful sunny day in the city of Townsville and the Powerpuff girls where getting ready for their first day of school.

'' Girls breakfast is waiting hurry up!'' called their guardian the professor from down stairs ''Coming!'' all three of them cried first, came bubbles she now had longer hair but still tied up in two pony tails at the side of her head her eyes where now tiny and, she had on a blue short sleeved shirt with a white skirt and blue flats.

Next, came the dark headed buttercup with a scowl on her face and wanting to go back to bed her hair was still the same but just a little bit longer she had on a green tank top with black shorts and green converse her eyes were also, normal.

Finally came down the leader of the Powerpuffs blossom, her hair was still long and in its usual red bow. She had on a pink tank top with a black vest over it and a white skirt like bubbles her eyes had also gotten smaller. Once they all got down they took their respective seats at the table and began to eat. ''so girls this is your last year at pokey oaks Jr. High are you girls excited?''

''please its barley the beginning of the year'' replied buttercup

''no not really professor those high scholars scare me I don't think I can handle them'' replied bubbles with a fearful look.

''I don't think it will be that bad bubbles and besides we'll stick together and you meet more people in high school.'' Blossom said packing up her things.

''ah you girls are going to be late! '' cried the professor ''bye professor'' all three girls said gliding out the door

They arrived at school to find everyone rushing to their classes the girls quickly put their stuff away and went to their class.

''All right students sit down anywhere if you get too noisy you will have assigned seats. Welcome I am your first period teacher you are all 8th graders now so I expect maturity so sit down please.'' Bubble sat next to buttercup and blossom sat next to another class mate.** (If you guessed who this is by now cookie for you!) **Class then began and everyone was taking notes except for buttercup who kept glancing at the clock. She ended up getting bored so she talked to bubbles ''hey bubbles where is blossom?'' bubbles merely turned around and pointed to blossom sitting with a boy who had the same color of hair and was wearing glasses.**(catching on?) **'' oh god why is she sitting with dorkster?''

''shush! Buttercup he'll hear you!'' bubbles said finally speaking ''Yeah well I don't like him first, he's a nerd second, I hate him and third, he's not blossom's type.'' Buttercup said putting her arms around the back of her head and leaning on the chair.

''Oh and since when do you know blossom's type buttercup?'' bubbles said raising an eyebrow ''well can't you just see it blossoms to goody goody for dorkster I mean he's a goody goody too which will eventually cause problems.''

''Since when did you become the dating police buttercup?'' bubbles said giggling ''uh wait what? Oh yeah when you two losers dragged me to a cheer squad meeting I got stuck reading a magazine and I read something about dating and types and stuff.''

''Okay so your saying blossom needs a bad boy?'' bubbles said making a face '' uh no not a bad bad boy just a bad boy who can be good at times and listen for once.'' ''well to bad there isn't guys like that around here.'' Bubbles said looking down ''yeah! Sure there are bubbles there's um that one dude.'' Buttercup said now in deep thought then a sudden beeping was heard it was coming from bubble's belt buttercups sweat band and blossoms watch. All three girls knew what this was and all yelled ''can we go to the bathroom!'' The teacher said yes and they all ran out towards the location of the beeping and it was their house.  
''why is it signaling to go to our house?'' buttercup asked flying alongside her sisters ''I don't know buttercup maybe the professor needs help.'' ''oh I hope he's okay'' said bubbles in a worried tone.

They soon arrive at their house opened the door to find the mayor, the professor, Miss. bellum and a man they did not know.

''what's going on?'' cried blossom

''Blossom we need you girls to go on a mission.''

Muhahahahahahahaha I think I'll end it here it keep you in suspense. Am I evil or what?

Now for the end of chapter show!

Bubbles: *makes octi dance*

Sonamyshad101: tada!


	2. Chapter 2

Well howdy all! Man I sound like a cowboy ^_^' Anyways I'm so sorry this update took like forever I've been busy with school and all that stuff. Let's just say math tests suck.

And on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls because if I did they'd still be on TV.

Chapter 2

The Mission and more

Blossoms POV

''Blossom we need you girls to go on a mission'' I heard the professor say this and I was in shock. ''What do you mean a mission?'' I asked raising my voice ''Blossom calm down honey'' Miss Bellum said in calm voice ''Yes blossom girls you might want to take a seat'' the professor said ''but professor who's that '' I heard my sister Bubbles say pointing to a man sitting across from the professor. ''We will explain in a minute but sit down please ''

We all sat down on a separate couch and waited until the professor spoke

End of Blossom's POV

The girls all sat down on the couch and the professor began to speak '' girls this man is Mr. Otto'' he said pointing to the strange man he nodded his head and gave the professor some papers

''He believes that Mojo jojo made a school for juvenile delinquents or otherwise known as bad kids.'' He handed Blossom the papers and she skimmed through them ''this looks like a regular school.'' She said pointing to the brick building in the pictures and papers. ''What's the big deal why don't we just go beat him up right now?'' buttercup said putting her hands behind her head

''Well that's the problem'' said Mr. Otto speaking for the first time '' there are at least 200 super villain kids in that school and they could take you down easily and we have no idea what Mojo is planning so we need you girls to go undercover if you wouldn't mind that is.''

''well I don't know'' said blossom

'' I think it would be fun!'' yelled bubbles

''I would like to see what villains do a school and maybe I can beat some up.'' said buttercup smirking

''so what do you say blossom?'' said the professor looking at blossom while bubbles and buttercup were giving puppy dog eyes.

''well..''

''please!!!'' buttercup and bubbles said at the same time

''Well ok let's do this!'' Blossom yelled and they all cheered

''ok girls upstairs in your room are your new outfits you will also have to come live with me to keep your cover but you can see the professor on the weekends ok?'' They all nodded and flew up to their room.

Blossom found a purple tank top with cut of sleeves and blue jeans and a very dark brown wig with side bangs. Bubbles found a light brown wig with bangs that went across her forehead and, a black skirt with an orange long sleeved shirt. Buttercup found a yellow shirt with a yellow skirt and black jeans that went under them her wig was a lighter brown than bubbles with side bangs. They all had black sneakers with white stripes through them.

''well it seems you girls found your outfits good take these.'' he said handing them contacts ''why do we need these?'' bubbles asked ''well you girls can't go around with your regular eyes especially blossom I haven't seen many girls around here with pink eyes, have you?'' They all shook their heads and took the contacts.

''Blossom your new name shall be Kristi, Bubbles you shall be Kayla, and last but not least Buttercup you shall be Kassy. I'll be back next week for you girls and then you'll start living with me and another, thing don't tell a soul you're doing this because word could get out and then you blow your cover well goodbye for now girls.'' Mr. Otto then walked out of the room and left.

''well girls what have we gotten ourselves into?'' Blossom said sitting on the bed they shared

'' I can't wait to kick some butt!'' yelled buttercup

'' This is going to be so much fun and look at the cute outfits we are going to wear!'' yelled bubbles

Well that's all for now!!! I will also update sooner than I did before!!!

Well I guess that's all I got for now….On the subject……. rr!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back with a new chapter yay!!!!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome reviewers!!!

**Nekomimi XD thank you for reviewing my story yet again *gives a cookie***

**Littlepunkprincess here is a update for you **

**Sbangg thank you for the advice I really appreciate it **

**Gerogiancapalla glad you like it **

**Rolling_Bubbles I would think that this story is a mix of all three of the Powerpuff girls (PPGD,PPGZ, and the original) **

**Candycane418 glad you like it so far**

**Omglolzhahaha glad you like the story.**

**Canzie thanks for the advice **

**Bubblycutie I explained your confusion in a review **

**Boa thank you for the advice **

And now on with the story! Oh and the girls are 14 if you were wondering J

It had now been a week and the girls were expecting Mr. Otto to come any minute they all had on their outfits and contacts which they had figured out were all brown. '' These contacts make my eyes itch'' said buttercup clawing out her eye ''oh calm down remember you wanted to do this so shut up'' said blossom not really caring '' why I!!'' said buttercup about to attack blossom

''girls! Guys please don't fight Mr. Otto will be here any minute and doesn't want to see you guys fighting.'' said bubbles holding octi in her hands ''why are you taking that stupid doll?'' buttercup said with a scowl '' I..uh blossom said I could.'' bubbles said close to tears ''what! She can take her stupid doll but I can't take my training gear!''

''Buttercup your training gear is at least a hundred pounds and that doll can be carried'' blossom said glaring at buttercup. ''yeah well what about all of those books in your bag!?'' ''well who knows if Mr. Otto will have books and besides most of them are YOUR magazines'' and with that blossom flew to the other side of the room to check if she got everything.

Bubbles started to pack some more while, buttercup stuffed all of her clothes in a duffle bag and went downstairs. Just then the doorbell rang and in walked in Mr. Otto '' Hello buttercup he said pointing to the girl that was now dressed in yellow and had brown hair she nodded and went upstairs to go get blossom and bubbles.

She came down a minute later with blossom now having silky long brown hair with a purple band on it with a purple tank top and blue jeans. Following her, was bubbles who now had a lighter shade of brown and a orange long sleeved shirt with a black skirt.

" ah girls your ready well then, say good by to the professor and we'll be on our way.'' Bubbles couldn't help but run to the professor and give him a big hug until she started to sob. The other two girl did the same thing but buttercup only managed to get a few tears out. " now remember girls it's only for the rest of the school year and I'll see you around ok?''

''Ok professor." the all said flying towards the door '' Take good care of them Otto'' the professor said before walking away sadly Mr. Otto nodded and walked out the door with the girls ''now girls I'm going to need you to wear these bracelets they change your powers into that color with the exception of blossoms ice breath." he handed bubbles a orange bracelet then, a yellow one to buttercup, and finally a purple one to blossom. " now come on we've got to get home.'' Then they all piled into a black car.

MEANWHILE (somewhere else)

" Hey monkey! I'm starving what's for lunch!?" Said butch playing a racing game with boomer " you brats do realize that you can call me Mojo now right?!" ' That's not a good answer to my question banana boy!" said butch smirking while boomer was laughing "give it rest you two" said brick "I'm going out for lunch see you losers later."

"wait we'll come too!" said butch standing up from his game " Ha! I won in your face butch!" "yeah well that's because I stood up idiot now come on!" Butch yanked boomer up and followed brick out. " lets go eat in town that's where all the cute girls hang out "said butch ' yeah lets go to town!" said boomer jumping up and down " yeah well whatever but may I remind you two that I have a girlfriend and I don't want to mess up so I'll leave the flirting to you.''

" Yeah as if Berserk could ever qualify as a girlfriend I'd rather date the snob buttercup than her sister." Butch said stuffing his hands in his pockets

' and why may I ask wouldn't you date brute?" brick said raising an eyebrow

" well she's a total girly girl and makes me do everything for her you should of seen her in class! She just sits there and does nothing at least buttercup would glare at me then do her work!"

" same here with brat" boomer said finally talking " it's always my hair this my hair that at least bubbles is smart enough to not talk about her hair all day I mean have you seen her when we fight then her hair is left a mess and she doesn't care! Can't say the same for brat." At this point they here already in town and decided to have pizza so they headed to the pizza place.

10 minutes earlier!

" well here we are just go set your stuff upstairs then you girls should take a walk in town so people have seen you before and don't question on your first day of school next week." They all nodded and put their stuff down and flew out the window. They had decided to walk into town not to cause a distraction. " oh god I'm starving!" yelled buttercup

**( I'm going to call them by their real names but when someone talks to them they will use their fake names) **" hey there's a pizza place across the street!" yelled bubbles who was walking over until she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed a familiar group of boys " oh never mind I'm not in the mood for pizza want to go get some Chinese!?" bubbles said hopping her sisters would buy it " nah I'm starving now." said buttercup who kept on walking until blossom noticed the boys to " um buttercup I am kind of craving Chinese food too." said blossom who looked at bubbles to tell her she understood Bubbles had always feared the Rowdyruff boys ever since they gave her a really bad scar on her arm.

" well you two sissies have fun at some Chinese food I'm getting pizza see you guys later." Buttercup started to walk off until blossom couldn't take it anymore and said "Buttercup! Brick, Boomer, and butch just went in to that place and you know how bubbles fears them!"

Buttercup looked at bubbles then back at blossom " well better face them now they are going to the same school we are about to go to so why not just let them see us now because first I really want pizza and second we are in freaking disguises!" bubbles saw what buttercup was saying and said "ok lets eat here but as far away from them as possible ok buttercup?"

"yeah sure whatever lets go already I'm starving!" So all three girls entered the place and ordered some pizza lucky for them the boys already ordered and sat down in a tall booth. They sat down on the other end and ate silently with a couple of jokes and such. Until they all finished and left.

BACK WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS

" aw man hurry up boomer!" butch said getting annoyed at boomer who was eating tiny bites of his pizza "I'm trying don't rush me butch!" ' yeah whatever" butch said now staring out the window until he spotted three girls about the same age as him and a girl with a yellow shirt caught his eye. " hey while you guys finish I'll go wait outside." he said in a casual voice until brick noticed the girls to ' hey boomer here's some money pay for the pizza will ya I have to go make sure butch doesn't get into trouble." boomer nodded and kept eating while brick ran outside.

BACK WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

All three girls were now leaving and walking away until butch stopped right in front of them " hey girls" he said smirking " hi now beat it!" buttercup said walking around him while bubbles and blossom did the same " I like feisty girls.' butch said once again smirking ' look I don't want trouble and you don't want trouble so I suggest you beat it green boy!" buttercup said pretending not to know who he was " names butch and yours?" " ha! As if I would tell the likes of you." At this point brick had walked up and started to yank butch away " come on butch we need to get home."

'Not until I find out her name" butch said still standing there "will you just tell him your name and he'll leave you alone please?" brick said looking at the girls and also noting that the girl in the purple was really cute but he did have a girlfriend " oh brickie!" speaking of girlfriends both brick and butch turned around to find berserk and her sisters running right at them once the blossom bubbles and buttercup saw them turn around they flew off and boomer came out of the pizza place.

' what happened?" he asked looking at brick who was being attacked with kisses by berserk " well there was this girl right.. Hey where the heck did she go!" butch said looking for the girl boomer just looked around and butch shrugged his shoulders and walked off leaving brick and his girlfriend.

WITH THE POWERPUFF girls

" ha! He never heard my name boy this is the only time I'm going to say it but I love those Powerpunkgirls right now!" buttercup said slipping under the covers of her new bed

" yeah that was a close one but he's going to have to learn your name sooner or later." said blossom also slipping under the covers with an open book " I just can't believe we start next week." bubbles said sighing and soon they all fell asleep.

**Well what do you think? I added the rowdy ruff boys finally! *crowd is silent* I love you guys to -__- Oh and as you can see this isn't a power punk girl X rowdy ruff boys so if your fan don't diss my story just because your favorite paring isn't in yeah that's right you in the front row I'm talking to you! *dude in front row: me? **

**Yeah you anyways r&r **** more reviews= more chapters and longer ones to **


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody!!!!!!!! I am so happy most of you guys reviewed again! I really didn't think I'd get 17 reviews on a story I usually don't get that much. Maybe I should write more Powerpuff girl stories!!!! You know what would be great? If someone did fan art for this story! Anyways I'm going to shut up now so you can read the story. Would any of you guys do the disclaimer?

*crickets*

Sonamyshad101: fine! Ennie Minnie miny boomer!

Boomer: hey why do I always get picked on!?

Bubbles: *giggles*

Buttercup and butch: hahahahahaha!!!!!!

Blossom and brick: *trying to control their laughter*

Sonamyshad101: please?

Boomer: fine!

Boomer: sonamyshad101 doesn't own the Powerpuff girls or the rowdy ruff boys or anyone else mentioned in this story or chapter or cough ever will cough.

Sonamyshad101: well that's okay but you could of done better

Boomer: what!? That's the last time I ever do this! * walks away*

Sonamyshad101: well on with the story!

* * *

It had now been a week and the Powerpuff girls were busy getting ready for their first day. " where the heck is my bracelet!?'' cried buttercup trashing the room looking for it " ahem" said blossom standing in front of buttercup with the yellow bracelet in hand. "oh thanks" buttercup said snatching it from blossom.

"girls!" yelled Mr. Otto from downstairs "time to go!" "coming!" they all yelled and ran downstairs. "all right girls the school is right down the street and remember keep your cool for the first day especially you buttercup" he said glaring at her 'yeah sure whatever can we just go!" buttercup yelled flying out the door "well bye girls" "bye Mr. Otto!" blossom and bubbles yelled before they flew out the door as well

"All right girls lets walk from here on out." blossom said and all girls started to walk as they neared the school when they were finally at the school the girls noticed villains from everywhere even some they haven't seen before "wow this is how many villains have kids?" bubbles whispered to blossom " I guess so but remember we are one of those kids now so lets just go in to get our classes." blossom whispered back and both girls nodded.

So all three girls went inside the large brick building to go into the office. The girls entered the office to find what looked like normal looking ladies "Um hello" blossom said suddenly getting really shy the lady just looked at her and said 'what do you want?!" "um I was wondering if I and my sisters could have our schedules."

"alright fine what are your last names" the lady said looking impatient " Otto" blossom said " soon the printer started to shake and out came three papers "here you know who you girls are just find your schedule." "um thanks" blossom said walking out of the office along with bubbles and buttercup who had the urge to flip the lady off but didn't due to blossom walking so fast and she didn't want to get lost. As they neared the middle of the school they found that all the students wait right in the middle of the school and socialize then they noticed the rowdy ruff boys "aw crap hide me" buttercup said hiding behind blossom.

WITH THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS

"man there is absolutely no excitement here!" butch yelled "well sure there is " brick said fixing his hair**(it looks like his ppgz hair since he has so many styles of hair) **"I mean you've practically got every girl in this retarded school." he said smirking "yeah I do but they all want to go out with me not like that other girl who hated my guts." "you still can't get over her can you?" boomer said sighing "no I can't got a problem blue boy!"

Boomer just remained silent and shrugged "face it boomer the only was he'll get over it is if she comes to this stupid school." then just as he said that blossom bubbles and buttercup walked past "you were saying?" butch smirked and ran off after him "don't worry brick I'll follow him." boomer said running off after butch " oh great looks like I have to go now" brick rolling is eyes and running after boomer.

WITH THE POWERPUFFS

The girls were busy walking past the crowd they didn't notice a green boy following him butch was about to say hi but princess beat him to it "hi! Are you guys new here I'm princess morbucks but you can call me princess come over here I'll show you my friends!" "uh ok then." blossom said "what's your names?" princess asked "well I'm Kristi and these are my sisters kassy and Kayla ." "cool!"

princess said happily skipping over to her table these are my friends sally, Lola, may, holly, brandy, jess, and Mary!" she said pointing at the girls who either had brown or black hair. "hi!" they all said at once "hi!" blossom bubbles and buttercup said. Then as if on cue butch came over "seriously princess your table changes everyday stick to one table okay?!" "as if butch" she said sitting down " I wouldn't have to change my table if you didn't bug the crap out of me and my friends!" "that's my job" he smirked

"yeah well it's a stupid one beat it!" princess yelled "nah well hello here." he said looking at buttercup "didn't know you'd be coming to my school cutie." he smirked. "look just do what princess says and beat it you loser." buttercup said "now if I did that I wouldn't learn your name." he said still smirking at this time boomer and brick appeared "come on brick leave them alone." brick said getting annoyed at butch's behavior " hi I'm boomer!" boomer said to the three girls "hi" they all said and went back to the problem while brick smacked boomer. Then the doors flew open and everyone went silent even princess didn't make a sound.

Then in walked in the power punk girls and everyone went back to talking again "why does everyone go silent when they walk in?" bubbles asked princess "They are the power punk girls they think they rule this school just because they look like the Powerpuff girls. Especially berserk she's the leader and she's dating brick the boy in the red right there." she said pointing to brick "oh ok" bubbles said pretending she never knew brick or the power punk girls. Then the bell rang and everyone ran to class and princess got excused to show the girls their classes.

AFTER SCHOOL

"I officially hate my life!" buttercup yelled "why?" blossom and bubbles asked "why? You want to know why! Butch is in all of my classes!" at this blossom and bubbles burst out laughing "you guys suck!" buttercup yelled and they started to laugh again the day went by fast and they all went to sleep to be ready for their second day at school They were happy they had friends and got along well.

* * *

**How'd I do with this chapter I know it's shot but I'm on a writers block for this story and this was supposed to be done on Monday but I was lazy so forgive me for that XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone again! Well today is the last day of my spring break darn. So I decided to write one more chapter for you guys! Since my last one was short. I made another Powerpuff story its called "Blossom is just an average girl" it's a song fic tell me how I did! Anyways now for the disclaimer!**

**Blossom: sonamyshad101 doesn't own any of us or ever will it's just a sad dream of hers**

**Sonamyshad101:hey!**

**Brick and blossom: *high five***

* * *

It was the girls second day at the school and buttercup wasn't happy at all. "Why do I have every freaking class with butch I mean really!" "you could ignore him" blossom said rolling her eyes while bubbles giggled 'you two are seriously no help at all." buttercup said as they neared the track field the school had. They sat down on the bleachers until butch and his brothers came up "oh hey babe" he said smirking "oh did I forget to mention he calls me babe now." buttercup said while blossom and bubbles burst out laughing "you guys suck! I'm going to go kick a soccer ball!" she yelled walking towards the field.

"hey babe wait!" butch said running up to her "what do you want!?" buttercup said full of anger "how about we make this interesting?" butch said smirking " well what do you want to do?" buttercup said wondering what idiotic stunt he had up his sleeve this time. "how about we have a little competition the first to score 5 goals?" "I'm listening go on." buttercup said waiting for the bet. "if you win" butch continued "I stop calling you babe and I'll leave you alone for a whole week." he said smirking " a week without you and you stop calling me babe sigh fine. What if you win?" buttercup said.

"if I win you give me a kiss on the cheek and I get to call you babe anytime I want." butch said smirking "humph fine" buttercup said at this blossom and bubbles gasped and boomer and brick smirked knowing that no one in the world could beat their brother at this game. "well lets go." buttercup said walking to the field with butch trailing behind her "this is going to be good." bubbles said giggling "yeah it is" boomer said "our brother is the best soccer player out there" he said smirking.

"well you must not know our sister." blossom said smirking "yeah well our brother is way better than your sister purple." "humph my name is Kristi red." "ha-ha very funny I like you." brick smirked as blossom smiled. As the competition got underway buttercup had 3 points and butch had 2 "what did I say red." blossom said smirking as bubbles giggled and boomer had his mouth open. 'just wait purple." At this time up came berserk" what the heck do you think you are doing here!?" and then her sisters appeared behind here "well I don't know about you berserk but butch is getting his butt kicked by that girl in yellow." brute said laughing.

"yeah whatever I don't care come on brick come on." berserk said pulling on his arm "That's it berserk! I've had enough you never give me my space!" At this boomer, bubbles and blossom and berserks sisters looked at them "look it was fun at first but then you turned into a ugh! It's over!" brick yelled "w-what." berserk said.

"you heard me." brick said looking out onto the field where it was tied at 4. "Fine then!" at this berserk walked off with her sisters trailing behind "wow so much drama and it's barely our second day here." bubbles said "ah this is normal." boomer said at this they heard a loud scream and it was buttercup she won. Then you could hear a loud "in your face!" as she came running back up to the bleachers. "told you red." blossom said walking off with bubbles and buttercup who was happier than ever "hey purple!" brick yelled "yeah!" she yelled back "your pretty cool see you around?!" he asked "well duh!" she yelled back and then they were out of sight "man I can't believe I lost a kiss and calling her babe." boomer and brick started to laugh and walk away as butch trudged behind them.

WITH THE GIRLS

"ha-ha I can't believe you beat him buttercup." blossom said "yeah well I'm the original they're always better." buttercup said as the girls laughed and walked home to get ready to start a new day.

**

* * *

**

**Well I hope this was longer than the last chapter. Anyways thanks everyone for reading MY FIRST Powerpuff girls story bye everyone!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm going to write this now because I have absolutely nothing to do yay for you guys! Now time for the disclaimer! Oh and must have fan art!!!!! Ok I'm done

Buttercup: sonamyshad101 doesn't own us or ever will but if she ever does she'll make me the leader

Sonamyshad101: I seriously doubt that will happen buttercup even if I ever do own you guys

Blossom: and besides I'm a better leader

Sonamyshad101: that's right blossom

Sonamyshad101 and blossom: *high five*

Buttercup: losers

* * *

It was now Wednesday the middle of the week and as the girls found out Wednesday was the simulation training day. "all right students this will be your first test of the year so we'll start out on 4 just to get you warmed up." the teacher said walking over to the button. "Brick jojo why don't you go first." the teacher said pointing to the room brick nodded and went in and the teacher started the simulation and five minutes later brick was out "wow impressive brick!" the teacher said "now for Kristi Otto" blossom nodded her head and went into the room and the teacher switched it to 4. Then suddenly the teacher had to leave to the office and blossom continued her training. Then berserk got an idea a quietly went to the button and switched it to 11. Brick noticed her and said "what are you doing?" "oh as if you would care." berserk said and walked away As she walked away brick noticed that the button was at 11 but it was too late to change it.

WITH BLOSSOM

Blossom was in the room and suddenly saw it change from level 4 to 11 "huh what the?" blossom said looking around to find a version of herself and her sisters but they started to attack "ah crap! I think someone changed the level!" Blossom had no time to think so she started punching the evil version of herself but it kept dodging her attacks "looks like I'll have to use my powers so much for emergencies only." she said and then shot purple lasers out of her eyes.

WITH THE CLASS

"whoa did you see that!" princess yelled catching bricks attention he ran to the viewing window and saw that Kristi was shooting lasers out of her eyes "whoa" was all he could say while berserk was in complete shock.

BACK WITH BLOSSOM

"ok I defeated blossom and bubbles all I need is buttercup." She looked around but saw no one "where the heck did she…" but she couldn't finish her sentence due to a laser that hit her "ouch!" she yelled as the evil buttercup came right in front of her soon blossom started to shoot lasers out of her eyes and hands and the buttercup was defeated and the simulation was over and she heard cheering she turned around and saw that the whole class was lined up across the windows looking at her. She waved and headed towards the door and left the room "wow that was amazing Kristi I didn't know you had powers!" princess said "he he yeah I do I just never use them." blossom said rubbing the back of her head.

"you were great." she heard and turned around to find brick standing right there "thanks" blossom said feeling a blush coming up to her cheeks soon the lunch bell rang and everyone left. Blossom wasn't in a hurry so she walked "hey mind if I walk with you?" brick said coming up behind her "yeah uh wait no I don't mind " she said feeling the blush on her cheeks again hoping brick didn't notice." cool you were really great in there I mean it was on level 11 not 4 I mean I could never do that on my fist day I mean maybe my second or third day." he said smiling blossom noticed he looked so much nicer smiling at her than that smirk he always gave her when they fought.

they finally made it to the cafeteria and went their separate ways were blossom join princess's table and brick went to one were his brothers were sitting. " so princess told me you used your powers." buttercup said looking at blossom " uh I'm sorry I had to someone turned the level up to eleven." blossom said hoping her sisters wouldn't be to mad "ah don't worry about it Kayla and I used our to turned out someone did the same thing to use we're pretty popular now." buttercup said smiling "yeah brat turned mine to eleven and brute turned kassy's up to eleven as well." bubbles said "so I guess it must have been berserk who turned mine up." said blossom "yeah but for me it was a win lose deal because butch thinks I'm even hotter than I was before now." buttercup said sighing and rolling her eyes "why do you hate butch so much?" princess said speaking up "he just annoys the crap out of me." buttercup said "hum ok then." princess said going back to talking with her friends." boomer just said I was awesome and walked away." bubbles said giggling "brick said I was great and talked to me and walked with me here." blossom said remembering bricks conversation with her. " I think brick likes you!" princess said speaking up again "nah I don't think so he just broke up with his girlfriend." blossom said hoping her guess was right she didn't want to get involved with anything like that and then later have to turn him over to the authorities.

The lunch bell than rang and everyone went back to class where buttercup had to deal with butch and blossom and brick were partners bubbles and boomer answered all the questions for boomer had gotten smart but not incredibly smart. Soon the end of the day came and the girls flew home since the secret was out and they decided why not. The girls had also found out that a dance was coming up and buttercup said she wasn't going and bubbles and blossom laughed the girls had never felt so much closer to danger but they didn't mind it as much anymore they actually liked being friends with the villains. They thought it made the world so much easier. But they didn't realize the plan Mojo had up his sleeve for this school.

**

* * *

**

**Well that's all for today folks!**

**Butch: when are me and buttercup gonna make out?**

**Buttercup: ugh gross as if**

**Sonamyshad101: hehehe you'd be surprised buttercup**

**Buttercup: NOOOOO!!!!!!!**

**Butch *smirks***

**Brick :hahaha **

**Sonamyshad101: I wouldn't be laughing brick your next.**

**Brick and blossom : gulp **

**Bubbles and boomer: aw why are we last!!!!!!**

**Sonamyshad101: who knows you might be fist middle or not at all **

**Bubbles and boomer:* start to cry* **

**Sonamyshad101: review!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

HI people!!!! Sorry for this reallllllllyyyyyyy late update I've been lazy :-p anyways I posted a poll on my profile check it out I also did a picture of Kristi AKA blossom XD link on my profile

BTW

Canzie: thanks for reviewing!!!!!

B&B: thanks =]

Anyways on with the story!

Blossom: don't forget the disclaimer you don't own us ya know *glares at sonamyashad101*

Sonamyshad101: ok ok sheesh I don't own the ppgs or the rrbs if I did uh…whatever on with the story!

* * *

It had now been the girls first week, and they were now the most popular girls in the school they were invited to everything and this started to get on a girl with dark pink eyes nerves "I thought our plan was full proof!" berserk yelled "shush berserk we didn't know they had powers." brat calmly said " I WANT TO RIP OF THAT GIRL IN YELLOWS HEAD BUTCH IS ALWAYS FOLLOWING HER AROUND AND SHE FLIPPIN' IGNORES HIM!!!!!!!!!" brute yelled as she walked down the hall "shush it brute!" berserk said as they walked onto the street to fly home.

WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

"oh I can't believe we get to see the professor this weekend!" bubbles said as she flew "I know I feel like it's been forever!" blossom said giggling buttercup just did a crooked smile and they flew home in silence after that Once they arrived the professor welcomed them with a hug even buttercup joined in. "so how was your first week girls?" the professor asked setting lemonade on the table "it's been good." blossom said "hey professor can I go for a walk I missed the neighborhood just want to see it ya know?" "why of course blossom." the professor said smiling. Then blossom walked out the door leaving the other two girls talking with the professor.

"ah it feels so good to be home." blossom said as she walked farther away from her house.

SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY

"ah yeah Friday and my brothers aren't here to ruin it." brick said as he flew around as he smirked then he noticed a lone girl on the street with orange hair "well this outta make it better." he said as he swooped down towards the girl.

BACK WITH BLOSSOM

Blossom was busy looking at her feet to notice the red beam headed right towards her until she heard "hey bloss-bloss." Blossom turned around and saw her worst nightmare (well not as Kristi but as herself) she just turned around and kept walking until brick flew in front of her "look brick I'm not in the mood to fight okay?" blossom said trying to go around him. " Look me either pinkster I want to have a normal super power created human talk." he said smirking "well go ahead so I can leave." blossom said glaring at him "sheesh can't you just talk to me blossom?" brick said as blossom realized he said her name so he was being serious cause there was always one thing about brick that you could tell he was being serious. Yup that's right he said blossoms real name.

"well what do you want to talk about brick?" blossom said pretending to be bored "look I don't want to fight you anymore." brick said as blossom stood there shocked as ever "why don't you I mean that's a good thing but why?" blossom said "well I uh…I just hate it! it gets old!" brick said as he flew away leaving blossom confused and a mix of feelings. Blossom just decided to walk home after this. As she got home she found everyone asleep leaving her to think _why doesn't he want to fight? He's been acting weird at school lately what's wrong with him? I don't know but I will find out. she told herself as she slowly drifted to sleep in her own bed._

_

* * *

_

_Sonamyshad101: Well how was that for ya? _

_Brick: you made me look like a wimp_

_Blossom: I think you acted cute! : 3_

_Brick: *blushes*_

_Everyone: gasp! BRICK BLUSHED!!!!!!_

_Brick: I DID NOT!!!!!_

_Blossom: *smirks* face it you loooooooove me….._

_Brick *blush* SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Anyways now for a new segment we like to call…._

_

* * *

_

_POWERPUFF CHANNEL!!!_

_Bubbles:*cute voice* hi I'm bubbles utonium your navigator!_

_Boomer: and I'm boomer jojo the assistant! _

_Bubbles: *evil voice* what was that!? _

_Boomer: what do you mean????????!……_

_Bubbles: *annoyed voice* sigh that was like totally lame I mean seriously one more slip up like that and you'll be fired_

_Boomer: but it's boomer and bubbles the two blue cuties! _

_Bubbles: yeah well your just the ASSISTANT!!!! _

_*theme music comes up*_

_Bubbles: *cute voice* aw looks like it's time to go see you next time on Powerpuff channel! Bye me!!!_

_Boomer :hehe bye me!_

_Curtain falls _

_Bubbles: *evil voice* what the crap was that?_

_Boomer: …….I was doing what was on the script _

_Bubbles: *walks away*_

_Boomer: *cries*_


	8. Chapter 8

EEEPPP! 25 reviews 0_o and I always thought my writing was crappy lol XD

Canzie: I'm sorry I'll(try to) make this chapter longer for you (and yeah Powerpuff channel was from the lucky channel XD)

B&B: no problemo hey I just mentioned you again! XD

Anyways disclaimer time! *pushes boomer out*

Boomer: *angry face* I hate you guys…..

Everyone: *snickers*

Boomer: whatever sonamyshad101 doesn't own us and I'm glad she doesn't because…

Sonamyshad101: *covers boomers mouth* wanna go back into the box boomer?!

Boomer: *whimpers* no…..

Sonamyshad101: and on with the story!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The weekend had gone by just as fast as the week and the girls where back in disguise and at the school. Everything was in chaos the boys where scrambling around to get a date to the dance on Friday while girls where hiding out in the bathroom. "ugh I must say I hate dances." blossom said as she walked down the hall with her sisters bubbles meekly nodded and looked away "yeah they are RETARDED." buttercup said rolling her eyes. The rowdy ruff boys came running down the hall way and stopped in front of the girls "WHAT DO YOU DORKS WANT!!" buttercup yelled looking annoyed as ever.

"we need some place to hide!" all three boys yelled out as screaming girls were heard getting closer and closer.

blossom just sighed and opened her locker which was strangely enough right by her class and brick and boomer squeezed into her locker buttercup was enjoying this and decided to mess with butch "well looks like you have to keep running butch." buttercup said with a smirk "please kassy!" butch said as buttercup smirked and opened her locker. Butch quickly got in and she slammed it just as the girls neared berserk was of course in front along with her sisters "hey purple! Have you seen brick or his brothers?!" berserk said all three girls shook their heads and the crowd of girls left.

As soon as the coast was clear the girls let the boys out of the lockers well except for buttercup who kept teasing butch until he begged her to get out. She finally let him out and started to walk away with bubbles. Blossom started to walk away too but brick caught her by the arm. She turned around and asked "something wrong brick?" he just stood there for a moment and said "hey Kristi will you go to the dance with me?" Blossom was shocked but she managed to say ''S-sure B-rick." he smiled and said "cool see you around then." Blossom still shocked didn't realize she was going to be late so she ran to her class and barely made it in time._ So was this what was bothering him? Maybe but it still doesn't explain why he doesn't want to fight anymore. Maybe I'll find out at the dance. _Blossom pondered this as she sat down and got to work.

FRIDAYIt was finally the day of the dance and the girls were getting ready. After brick had asked blossom boomer shyly asked bubbles if she would go with him and bubbles had said yes. Buttercup was even going and she was going with butch after constant begging and the promise of 20 bucks buttercup agreed to go with him." is till can't believe you said yes to butch buttercup." blossom said curling her brown hair. "yeah well 20 bucks is a lot of money." She smirked "he he I wonder what they are going to be dressed in!." bubbles said putting some orange eye shadow around her eyes to match her long flowy orange dress. Buttercup was wearing a short dress that stopped at her knees and wore black leggings(she didn't want to break the no skirt or dress image she had.) Finally blossom was dressed in a stunning purple dress with a layer of black sparkles over it the top of the dress had a black rose right in the middle and it had poofy shoulders that hanged of of blossom's shoulders. Once the girls where finished they walked to the school.

Getting oohs and awes as the walked in the girls went over to their dates. "wow you look really pretty." boomer said to bubbles and she giggled and said thanks. Buttercup lazily walked over to butch who was flirting with a girl she stood there for a minute until she coughed he looked at her and said "hey kassy just got here?" she growled and walked away leaving butch running after her.

Blossom found brick and he smiled "hey you look really nice." she smiled back and said "thanks you to." She noticed he was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt with his hat and he had black shoes and pants. His outfit was similar to boomer and butch except they wore green and blue. The music was starting to get really loud. Brick grabbed blossom's hand and pulled her out of the loud gym which was where the dance was being held. "where are we going?" blossom asked starting to get worried " it's a surprise." brick said as he led her through a door she didn't even know was there.

They soon came to stairs and she carefully followed brick though the maze until they came to another door brick, slowly opened it and blossom saw light it was a nice little garden and the sun was setting. She gasped at what she saw "nice isn't this I never knew Mojo had it in him to make something like this." he said smirking as blossom giggled he led her to the edge where there where to chairs waiting for them. "you're the first person I've shown this to I haven't even showed my brothers." he said sitting down blossom sat down as well. "wow I feel so special." she said giggling and brick gave her one of his rare genuine smiles "yeah this is a place where I come to you know relax and get rid of stress." he said "yeah it's really breathtaking ."she added.

He nodded and they sat there in awkward silence "look Kristi can I ask you something.'' brick spoke up "yeah sure" she said "ok here it goes." blossom had never seen brick like this before so she listened intently for him to ask his question "ok what do you do if you love someone but you can't be together because of what you did in the past?" Blossom was shocked she had thought brick was going to ask something so simple. "well uh… I guess you follow your heart. Sorry I know that sounds corny." blossom said looking down "no your right." brick said thinking "now all I got to do is show her that I've changed." "so is this girl a normal or something?" Blossom asked brick paused as this question came up. Blossom had noticed that he looked nicer and his eyes had a gleam and…_oh no you don't blossom _she thought _Don't do this now he's just your friend but he's changed he seems nicer sweeter rather than that little obnoxious boy I knew years ago….. _

Blossom was snapped out of her thoughts as brick said "well she's far from normal I mean she has eyes that gleam in the sunlight and she's super smart and pretty." 'do I know her?" blossom asked "well you've heard of her she's quite popular and if anyone ever found out who this girl is I'd be dead." brick sighed "I swear I won't tell anyone." blossom said as she put her hand on bricks as she did that a bolt of energy went through both of them. "woah." they both said "well ……… her name is…..Blo…" as brick was about to say the girls name a loud bang was heard from downstairs. They both heard it and ran down the stairs back to the gym. They saw that brute and buttercup where throwing things at each other and saw boomer, bubbles, and butch trying to stop them Mojo then came in and stopped them by yelling and the dance was over. The girls walked home silently as buttercup had a black eye and her dress was ripped at the bottom.

When they got home buttercup scowled and went to bed and so did bubbles blossom changed into a pink hoodie and blue jeans and took of her wig and flew to her old neighbor hood and walked. _He was about to say my name that's why he want's to stop fighting me…._ At that moment blossom realized something_ I…love…him….to…. _she sighed and kept walking in the dark cold night

At the same time brick was sitting in a park tree close to were blossom was walking _ugh why couldn't I just say her name I mean she doesn't even know the girl. When she put her hand on mine…It felt like blossom was there with me…. Brick sighed and leaned on the tree._

_They were both so close yet so far away as blossom thought she shouldn't be out this late and flew back to her pretend home. Brick jumped out of the tree and flew home to Mojo's tower…._

_

* * *

_

_Well that's drama for ya…_

_Anyways hoped you like this chapter I'll put some more buttercupxbutch and boomerx bubbles later…_

_

* * *

_

_NOW IT'S TIME for POWERPUFF CHANNEL!!!_

_Bubbles: hi ya Powerpuffs!!!_

_Boomer: hi!!!!_

_Bubbles: *smacks boomer*_

_Boomer: ouch! *rubs cheek*_

_Bubbles: anyways how'd you like this chapter!?_

_Boomer: I thought the whole brick and blossom thing was cute!_

_Bubbles: *evil annoyed voice* ugh as if It would have made a better bubbles scene I mean come on!_

_Boomer: and boomer……_

_Bubbles: that's not important...._

_Boomer: *cries*_

_THEME MUSIC COMES ON_

_Bubbles: awe it looks like times up! I is sooo sad : '( well bye me!!!!_

_Boomer: bye me!!_

_CURTAIN FALLS _

_Bubbles: sigh we are going to talk about your future in this business boomer_

_Boomer: huh?! We?!?!?_

_Bubbles: yeah me and the sonamyshad101 since I'm that high up in this production......_

_Boomer: ………..you can't take me of the story!!!!_

_Bubbles: true soo very true little boomer but we can take you off this segment_

_Boomer: cries_

_Bubbles : hehehehehe review!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

HI everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! :D sorry I've been playing too much fusionfall it's addicting -_- ha-ha anyways uh yeah….. Anyone wanna do the disclaimer thingy?

Dexter: where am I in this?

Sonamyshad101: what do you mean my dear boy?

Dexter: *glares* in this story I'm not in it…

Sonamyshad101: pshhhhh you where in the beginning blossy sat next to ya remember! :D

Dexter: yeah and buttercup called me a dork…and I didn't even talk…..

Buttercup and brick: *high five*

Blossom: why am I in the middle of this? 0_o

Sonamyshad101: disclaimer time! Ok so I don't own any of these people other people own them not me…..oh and this chapter is for all you buttercup X butch/bubbles X boomer lovers!

A WEEK AFTER DANCE DRAMA!

Buttercup had been at home all weekend getting serious talks from Mr. Otto and The Professor who had found out that weekend. She was suspended from school till Thursday and had nothing to do" humph stupid brute next time she calls me a $%* (**ha-ha sorry trying to keep it K+ :p) **I swear she'll die." buttercup sighed as she kept walking down her street stopping to punch trees along the way.

MEANWHILE

"ha-ha skipping school was fun today eh boomer?" butch said as he tossed rocks into a pond at the park. "yeah sure whatever butch just don't make me do it again ok?" boomer said as he tried to give his brother a dirty look "hey brick didn't want to come I swear that boy has become a softy, he doesn't want to do anything anymore." "maybe he just likes to learn?" boomer said as he to started throwing rocks "uh look butch I'm going to go home see you later." boomer said walking away "yeah sure ok boomer see you later or whatever." butch said not really caring.

Butch decided to walk towards the front of the park until he saw buttercup sitting down on a park bench throwing rocks **(what's up with the throwing of rocks XD ) **Butch smirked and walked up to her "why hello butterbutt." butch smirked as a scowl went on her face " what do you what loser?" buttercup said getting ready to throw a large rock at him. "hey! Now hold on here put the rock down all I want to do is talk to you. You know nice and friendly conversation." butch smirked "alright what is it? Hey don't you have school today?" buttercup asked pretending not to know anything. "yeah but it was pretty boring so I ditched and my girlfriend got suspended." butch smirked

_GIRLFRIEND! WHY that no good for nothing jerk! I'm NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! _buttercup thought as her fists got ready to sock him. "what's wrong butterbutt jealous or something?." butch smirked "humph as if I would be jealous of you and some girl you probably paid to be your girlfriend!" _ouch that hurt eh whatever I'm buttercup right now not Kassy. _buttercup thought.

"yeah whatever enough about me why are you here don't you have school or something?" butch asked as he smirked once again. _crap. Think buttercup think! _" I..Er well…I'm sick!" buttercup blurted about _crap worst excuse ever! _" sick oh really buttercup with what?" butch asked "with…" buttercup paused and smirked "oh with the swine flu but it's all good as long as I don't cough on anyone." she smirked butch started to back up as she took this chance to freak him out. "cough cough." she smirked "ah get away from me sicko!" butch cried "aw what happened to Mr. tough guy!" she laughed as she started to chase him.

Buttercup ran after him and after a couple of laps around the benches and playgrounds they started to laugh and butch forgot about buttercup being sick and started to play along as well. "is that the best you got butterbutt!" butch yelled "ha ha not even close! Butch." buttercup yelled as she chased after him speeding up. Soon butch took a wrong turn and ran into a pond buttercup not seeing the pond ran after him and fell in as well. "aw dude this is so gross!" buttercup yelled "aw what happened to Miss. Tough girl!" butch yelled "ah shut up!" buttercup yelled as she splashed water on him. "hey!'' butch yelled and busted out laughing along with buttercup. "why do we always fight?" Butch said out of nowhere Buttercup thought about this for a moment

"uh I don't know you guys work for Mojo and we work for well against Mojo." buttercup said "yeah I guess your right but why do WE fight." he said pointing to her and him she laughed and said " cause you're an annoying jerk but can be a funny jerk at times." buttercup smiled "ha well you can be a snob at times but you can be a fun snob at times." he smirked "ha thanks I guess." buttercup said laughing she got out of the pond as butch followed. They took separate paths and butch yelled "hey butterbutt! Your pretty cool when your not trying to beat the crap out of me!" "yeah!" buttercup yelled "well your pretty cool when your not stealing anything or trying to kill me!" after that they both smiled and walked away going home.

BUBBLES AND BOOMER TIME! MEANWHILE

Bubbles got done with her homework so she decided to take a walk though the park she smiled at the sun set and walked until she saw the place she always came to sit. Then she spotted boomer she hid behind a rock not wanting to start a fight with innocent people in the way. She looked and noticed boomer smashing bugs so she decided to stop it she took a deep breath and walked out from behind the rock. "hey you know it's not nice to smash bugs no matter how nasty they are. She smiled waiting for a response he looked at her and shrugged. "humph well if you don't want to talk then fine." she noticed boomer was looking at her with wide eyes.

"what! Is it my dress or something!" she cried until boomer spoke up "uh there's a huge spider on your shoulder. "she looked to her shoulder to find a huge spider there "ah! Get it off! Get it off!" she cried "boomer walked over and smacked it off "squish squish it!" she yelled until boomer just shrugged and smashed it "ah thank you." she smiled "what happened to not smashing bugs?" boomer smirked bubbles blushed and said "I uh well hey! I can be a rebel to!" she said still blushing "ha-ha you be a rebel bubbles I'd like to see the day." boomer laughed bubbles laughed as well 'so what are you doing out here?" bubbles said trying to keep the conversation up so no fighting started "well I was with butch but I ditched him and now I'm bored." he said sighing "hum well I've got to be going." bubbles said walking away

"wait can I walk with you I'm heading out of here as well and I don't want to walk alone.." "why are you scared of the dark or something?" bubbles giggled "uh the truth is yeah I'm still scared but.." "well then come on silly! I usually get scared to it would be nice to have a buddy!" she said smiling and giggling Boomer smiled and walked with her until she got to her house "oh looks like I'm on my own from here." boomer said walking away when they got across the street from her original house "well bye thanks for walking with me boomie!" bubbles said giving him a quick peck on the cheek and skipping across the street he waved goodbye and quickly flew away. When bubbles was sure he was out of sight she flew to Mr. Otto's house and walked in. and got ready for a goodnights sleep.

WITH BOOMER

_She kissed me and called me boomie…. Man I should have been nice to her sooner! _He smiled and kept flying back to Mojo's volcano.

* * *

Well there you go you got your dose of buttercup/butch and boomer/bubbles… If the boys seem out of character I'm sorry but you can get butch to be nice to buttercup without some twist of personality anyways R and R fave and stuff…

* * *

AND NOW IT"S TIME FOR POWERPUFF CHANNEL!

Bubbles: hi ya Powerpuff's! I'm very sorry but this episode has been cancelled due to some minor injuries my co host boomer got last time but for now enjoy some singing from blossom!

Blossom: wait what?

Bubbles: just sing a flippin' song woman!

Blossom: uh…. Ok then…….sure

Blossom *singing*:Because your love your love your love is my drugYour love your love your loveYour love your love your love is my drugYour love your love your love

Wont listen to any adviceMommas tellin me I should think twiceBut look into my own devices, im addicted its a crisisMy friends think ive gone crazyMy judgments gettin kinda hazyMy steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got boy, is hard to findI think about it all the timeIm all strung out my heart is friedI just cant get you off my mind!

Blossom: uh can I go now? I sang half of it

Bubbles: yes you can.

Brick: she was singing about me :D

Dexter: no it was me :D

Brick: as if you could ever qualify as a drug.. -_-

Dexter: that's not the point -_-

Brick: it's so is the point -_-

Dexter: she was talking about me and it's final

Brick: dude! You aren't even in this story!

Dexter: well you weren't in this chapter now where you? O_0

Brick: it didn't have blossom in it either! So HA!

Dexter: bubbles call blossom back here.

Bubbles: and I should do that why?

Brick: hey bubbles can you please call blossom back here?

Bubbles: ^_^ of course brick!

Dexter: I …..hate…..you

Brick: hate you more ^_^

Dexter: DX

Bubbles: got her! ^_^

Blossom: what's up guys?

Brick and Dexter: who where you mentioning in the song?

Blossom: uh well I wasn't thinking about that….But in this case I guess it would be brick since he's in the story with me ya know…^_^

Sonamyshad101and everyone else : ouch burn………..

Brick:1 Dexter:0

Brick: hahaha I win!

Dexter: D'=

Sonamyshad101: this song does not belong to meh it belongs to ke$ha :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! i actually found time to write this but this might be one of the last chapters for awhile end of the school year=vacation XD anyways i should take this time to write some reviews no?

BB: shame indeed my friend XD thanks for the review

tj2317: Thanks! XD and thank you also for faving my story :D

animeskullgirl16: Thanks for the review! and for faving my story :D

canzie: thanks for reviewing my story again! good luck with the japeneze! i'm taking french next year XD

blast97: lol thanks for the review :D glad you like the story

B&B: thank you that would be so cool if you could! :D

PPGZ-Fan Girl: thanks for the reviews :D and i added some buttercup and butch for ya!

cartoonlover12: thanks for the review :) sorry about the personalities it's kinda hard not to make a RRb and PPG story without some personality twist but that's just my look on it.

Well here we go! Disclaimer: i don't own these people. It's that simple XD

* * *

WENDSDAY THAT WEEK....

Buttercup was now back at school and was still as grumpy as ever. "hey blossom." she whispered to her sister who was walking along side her "yeah?" blossom asked looking at buttercup "have you heard anything from Mojo about any weapons or anything else?" buttercup asked "sigh no nothing not even the rowdyruff boys know anything but i'm sure about Mojo though i have this feeling that somethings going on in that office." blossom said holding her fist up in the air. "I know me too." Bubbles added "why don't we sneak in tonight and see if we can find anything." blossom said looking at her sisters for a response "yeah lets do it!" buttercup said as bubbles nodded "fine it's settled then we come at night." The girls went thier separate ways to thier classes.

END OF THE SCHOOL DAY

" I'm so tired!" yelled buttercup as she followed her sisters home "yeah me to." said bubbles right behind blossom who was walking fast. "Come on guys! Are we going to do this or not?" Blossom said turning around to look at her sisters "maybe next week." buttercup said "i agree with buttercup." bubbles said "sigh fine. You guys are impossible!" blossom yelled and flew away "what's her deal?" buttercup said while bubbles just shruged and kept walking home.

BLOSSOM POW

_man what's up with them they were willing to go and sneak in at the beggining of the day i don't see how it's a problem now..._

blossom just sighed as she kept flying of towards the park where she always went she took of her wig and contacts and put on a bright pink sweatshirt and kept walking from there. Then she noticed Brick he was just sitting there until he picked up a rock and threw it into a nearby pond so blossom decided to watch for awhile. "where are his brothers?" blossom whispered to herself as she kept watching then she slipped on the rock she was hiding behind and fell from behind it.

END BLOSSOM POW

"who's there!" brick yelled "oh crap." blossom muttered as brick came over and saw her on the ground "oh it's just you pinky." Brick smirked "ha-ha very funny brick i almost forgot to laugh." blossom said rolling her eyes. "so what are you doing here spying on me?" brick asked raising an eyebrow "no it just so happens i was wandering the park and i saw you." blossom said glaring at him "sheesh no need to glare bloss-bloss." brick said once again smirking and laughing "i hate you i really do." blossom said smiling and laughing as well.

WITH BUTTERCUP

Buttercup had eided to walk around the neighborhood and bubbles had went home. "Maybe i should of said yes to going into the school." buttercup said as hse sighed "It's just that i don't want to leave that school just yet." she muttered as she walked along the streets taking of her wig and contacts. Not aware of a girl in green hiding behind a building smiling.

BUBBLES

"oh i hope blossom and buttercup get home safe!" bubbles said as she walked to 's house in the dark she took of her wig and contacts and kept walking. She was also not aware of a girl in blue hiding behind a tree smirking.

BACK WITH BLOSSOM

" well i must get going now." brick said walking away "Hold on brick wait!" blossom yelled pulling brick back. She managed to pull brick back so they were face to face "woah what is it blossom?" brick asked "look do you know what Mojo is planning for that school of yours?" Brick paused for a moment trying to take it all in until he fianlly said "what?"

"look brick i want to know what Mojo's up to i know you know and i don't want to hurt you." _aw crap did i really just say that! _blossom thought as she waited for bricks reply "aw pinky" brick smirked "It's nice to know you care in that stone heart of yours but to answer your question no." "and I know Mojo tells me everything but if he was planning something he would of told me." brick said

"and why do you want to know?" brick asked raising an eyebrow "i uh i'm just curious." brick looked at her wierdly and then said "even if i did know bloss i wouldn't of told you unless it was really big and you couldn't do it alone. Mojo just isn't Mojo anymore he's changed we can't really bully him around anymore so me and my bro's would be fine either way."

"sigh oh ok then I must be going now brick see you around i guess." blossom said walking away "Hey blossom now you wait!" brick yelled after her he ran up and handed her a pink rose "here i've been needing to get rid of that." Brick said as he waved and flew away while blossom stood there dumbly staring at the rose." I see you care to brick in that stone cold heart of yours." blossom smiled and walked away. Unknown to her that a girl with dark pink eyes in red was watching her as blossom put on her wigthat she had been hiding in her sweatshirt pocket and flew up into the night sky.

WITH SOME OTHER GIRLS

"Well what did you see brute?" Berserk asked as her sister came walking up "Well butterbutt is Kassy, I saw her take the wig of herself." Berserk smirked and said "what about you Brat?" Brat smirked as she said "yeah the dumb blonde didn't even see me, But to answer your question yeah she's Kayla." berserk nodded and said "well pinky is Kristi." "so when do we expose them?" brute and brat asked "soon girls we will expose them soon.."

* * *

GASP! the girls are going to be exposed! you'll have to find out next time muhahahahahahaha!

NOW IT"S TIME FOR POWERPUFF CHANNEL!

bubbles: hiya powerpuffs! today we have a great show for you we are going to interview some characters!

boomer: yay!

bubbles: *angry voice*do you want me to trip you of the stage again boomer?

boomer: *whimpers* no...

bubbles: ok good! :D

Bubbles: now for some interviews! up first is blossom!

bubbles: well blossom how are you liking the story?

blossom: well i think it's good! It has a good balance so far and stuff

Dexter:but i'm not in it..

bubbles: WHO ASKED YOU!

dexter: -_-

brick,butch,and buttercup: bwhahahahahahahahhahahahahha!

bubbles: that's very nice blossom! now for butch! OK so butch what do you like about the story so far?

butch:well everything i guess except it needs some more butch and buttercup alone time...

buttercup: *jabs butch with elbow*

butch: OUCH! *glares at buttercup*

sonamyshad101: i'm working on that butch......

butch: :D

buttercup -_-

blossom: i'm going to go see a movie anyone wanna come?

dexter and brick: me! *grab her arms*

blossom: uh ok............. just let me get my jacket

THEME SONG COMES ON

bubbles: aw i'm so sad it's time to go bye me!

boomer:bye me!

bubbles: that was surprisingly really good..

boomer: really!

bubbles:...........no......

boomer: D'=

1 HOUR LATER

blossom:hey guys! *sips on soda*

bubbles: where did you go?

blossom: movies i didn't want to deal with dexter and brick XD

buttercup: hahahahaha dexter and brick left after like 30 minutes!

bubbles and blossom: hahahahaha! review!


	11. Chapter 11

i'm bored so i'm gonna write another chapter for you guys :D

bubblycutie: thanks for reviewing! i might add some bubbles x boomer in this chapter :D

canzie: thanks! BTW no offence taken i have watched the lucky channel so many times i didn't realize i was doing it wrong i might stop with it anyways i ran out of ideas XD

Well here we go! Disclaimer: i don't own these people. XD

* * *

FRIDAY

It was friday and the girls still had no plan to sneak into the school. "How about i go first today." Blossom said speaking up "no you can't blossom!" bubbles cried "I have to bubbles it's the only way if i get captured or in trouble you guys will be my back up." Bubbles and buttercup nodded as blossom waved goodbye to her sisters and walked back toward the school to hide out till it was time.

WITH BUBBLES

_Sigh blossom went back to the school while buttercup is getting ready to go in until blossom gives the signal._ Bubbles kept walking until she saw someone she didn't expect to see until moday. It was boomer. Bubbles decided to be brave and walk right up to him, as she got closer she realized he looked sad. "hey boomer." She said "oh hey bubbles." he said not looking at her "what's wrong?" bubbles asked reaching out her hand to touch his shoulder he pulled away and looked at her "is it true?" he said "is what true?" bubbles asked backing away "That your.....Kayla." Bubbles gasped and started to run away until boomer caught her arm."

you better hurry and catch your sisters." "why! What's gonna happen to them!" Bubbles cried "Mojo's waiting for them with the powerpunk girls at the school. He has this big ray gun thing that's gonna turn everyone into his slaves." Bubbles gasped and said "is butch and brick there?" Boomer shook his head and answered "no they got really mad a Mojo for not telling him but don't expect them to help you though just go now." Boomer said as bubbles started to run off "bubbles! I'll do anything i can to help you!" boomer yelled as bubbles dissapeared of into the distance. _please be safe.. _

boomer whispered as bubbles ran off

WITH BLOSSOM

"Ugh you'll never get away with this Mojo!" blossom yelled from the tiny cage she was in "ha you are a stupid girl blossom for thinking you could ever find out what was really going on here did you?" Mojo said " you tried to steal my boyfriend!" berserk yelled "shut it berserk!" mojo yelled "just wait till your sisters get here!" mojo yelled as he walked of with the Powerpunkgirls trailing right behind him. blossom sighed and sat there in the small cage "i'm so stupid." she muttered over and over again until someone walked out from the shadows it was brick.

"so you knew i liked you this whole time." he said still in the shadows Blossom just remained silent "sigh blossom your sisters are on thier way i'm leaving." "wait brick i'm sorry!" blossom yelled from her cage "sorry doesn't work blossom." brick said and walked away B lossom couldn't help but cry as she waited for her sisters rescue.

WITH BUBBLES

Bubbles was steadilily flying towards the school when something came behind her until she noticed it was boomer "hey." he said not directly looking at her "ah what are you doing here!" bubbles asked "I'm here to help you!" he yelled and smiled and she smiled back as they both flew towards the school.

WITH BUTTERCUP

"Butch leave me alone!" buttercup yelled as she flew away from butch " I never would of thought it was you buttercup but now i know why you always where annoyed by me!" butch yelled as he flew after her "look butch leave me alone i need to save blossom!" Butch sighed and let buttercup fly away to save her sister._if only she knew _butch thought as he flew towards the school in another direction.

* * *

_DUn DUN dun action at last! LOL XD enjoy this update :D _

_maybe about 2 more chapters :D_


	12. Chapter 12

Yayz! we made it past 40 reviews :D thanks guys you rock!

anyways i'm going to write this chapter now yayz!

and canzie there will be some ACTION! lol XD

disclaimer: i don't own these people, things, monkeys, dorks...

dexter: HEY!

hehehe enjoy!

* * *

BUTTERCUP

Buttercup started to slow down her flying speed to get ready to land" ok here i go." she said as she dropped down infront of the school. "she is in the middles of the school." Buttercup turned around to find butch leaning on a pole "how did you get here so fast!" Butch smirked and walked over to her "when you practically run this school buttercup you have your ways." he said and smirked " ok riightttttt" buttercup said "so can you help me get in?" buttercup asked looking at butch " well duh." he said as he walked to the left of the school to the back of it.

"right here" he said as he pointed to a brick wall "what the! This is just a stupid wall i'm not a retard you know!" buttercup yelled as butch sighed ans tapped on the wall 4 times and a door appeared. Buttercup glared at butch while he smirked "ah come on." buttercup said pulling butch into the door.

WITH BUBBLES

Bubbles and boomer had just arrived at the school "do you know where blossom is?" Bubbles asked looking at boomer "uh i think mojo has her in the middle of the school." boomer said "do you know a way in it looks like the doors are locked." bubbles said sighing "of course i do me and my brothers practically run this school." boomer said smiling as he turned to the right and walked towards the back he tapped on the wall 4 times and a door appeared and he and bubbles went in.

BLOSSOM

Blossom was still in the cage and what was worse is that mojo left with berserk to get a robot ready to turn all of the people of townsville into his slaves. Another problem is that they left brat and brute behind to guard her. So blossom couldn't do anything but wait for rescue she sighed until she heard a loud bang and right infront of her stood Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, and boomer. "don't worry blossom we'll get you out!" shouted bubbles as she ran to the cage while the others started to fight.

Bubbles amanged to get blossom out of the cage and blossom started to run off "hey blossom where are you going!" bubbles shouted "I need to find someone!" blossom yelled as she flew out the door. Bubbles shrugged and started to fight.

IN THE FIGHT ( ACTION)! lol XD

Buttercup had just dodged brutes kick as she saw bubbles come into the fight. "where is blossom!" buttercup yelled to bubbles "she had to find someone!" bubbles yelled back while she punched brat. The boys decided to leave this one to the girls as they sat back ready for back up. "yeah go butterbutt!" butch yelled while he heard a loud growl from brute and a loud "don't call me that!" from buttercup "go bubbles!" boomer cried as bubbles gave him a smile and brat hissed.

Brat saw bubbles distracted and kicked her. Bubbles gasped and fell down clutching her stomach. "bubbles!" boomer cried as he ran up to brat and punched right in the face and then when she was down he kicked her across the room. Bubbles was now un concious. Buttercup was still fighting brute though and butch was all ready to come in now. Buttercup was trying to kick brute but right as she was about to hit brute grabed her and threw her across the the room.

Buttercup landed with a thud and tried to get up but couldn't then she fell unconcious. "buttercup!" butch yelled as he ran towards the girl. Brute and brat bust out laughing and said "i don't get why you guys like these girls thier so weak compared to us!" Boomer and butch got up and flew right up to the girls and said " First they are not weak! Second we don't like these girls we love them!" they both yelled as they started to attck brute and brat.

Buthc kicked brute and then shot his laser beams at her while boomer did the same. They managed to get the girls to the ground who where now badly beaten they tied them up and threw them into the cage where blossom was held and flew back to bubbles and buttercup.

"oh bubbles are you okay!" boomer said as he held bubbles up to him bubbles didn't move and boomer started to cry until bubbles yawned and said " boomer...did you really mean what you said back there?" Boomer blushed and said " aw so.. you heard that.." boomer blushed as bubbles giggled "i heard it all and by the way i love you to." boomer smiled as bubbles kissed him boomer had his eyes wide open as he felt bubbles lips on his but soon closed them to enjoy the moment.

WITH BUTTERCUP

"buttercup wake up!" butch yelled as he had buttercup in his arms " you really know how to wake a girl up butch." buttercup said laughing and coughing " ah i hate you!" butch said "oh really cause i didn't hear that in the fight." buttercup said smirking "i uh well... uh...." butch said blushing "By the way i want to let you know i feel the same way." buttercup said still smirking "you do!" buttercup rolled her eyes and said "just kiss me you loser." buttercup leaned in and kissed butch. butch then closed his eyes as buttercup wrapped her arms around his. The two broke apart to find bubbles giggling and boomer holding her hand.

" we need to find blossom." both girls said as the boys nodded andadded "and brick." they flew out of the school to look for thier lost siblings.

WITH BLOSSOM

"i'll never find him." blossom sighed as she flew around the school and areas around him to look for brick. " if only he'd given me the chance to say how i really feel." blossom sighed again and landed on a building " now where is mojo?" blossom asked herself looking fo any signs of the robot mojo had.

WITH BRICK

" i need to find blossom and say sorry she looked so sad when i left maybe she does feel the same way." brick said as he searched buildings upon buildings for the girl in pink until he spotted a girl with long orange hair looking out into the sunset. "blossom" he whispered to himself and flew towards the girl.

BACK WITH BLOSSOM

blossom just stood up to leave until she noticed something coming towards her she got into a fighting stance and waited until it showed up. Blossom was about to shoot a laser beam at it until she saw a familiar red hat. "brick?" she called out as the boy landed right infront of her

"blossom! I've been looking for you everywhere!" brick said as he came up to her. "look" they both said at the same time "uh you go first." blossom said brick nodded and said "look blossom i'm sorry about leaving you there at the school and i uh." Blossom smiled " brick just to let you know i feel the smae way about you." Brick looked shocked for a moment and said "really?" "yes brick i have for awhile now i'm sorry for everything." blossom said they both got closer to kiss until..

" aw how touching my favorite son about to kiss my least favorite girl." Mojo said inside of a big robot that was all silver and had lots of arms. Brick stepped infront of blossom and yelled "go away mojo i don't want to be your son anymore!"

brick balled up his fists as he got ready to fight "aw now that hurts right here." mojo said pointing to his heart "guess i'll just have get rid of the problem. " Mojo used one of the robot arms to smack brick across the roof and grab blossom who was running towards him "ah let me go mojo!" blossom said squirming in the arm of the robot "no i won't let you go blossom my dear i want you to witness the enslavement of your precious citizens!" mojo said laughing as blossom screamed and he walked of with brick still unconcious on the roof.

LATER

"brick brick wake up dude." brick heard the familiar voice of boomer and woke up "where is blossom!" brick yelled "mojo still has her." butch said standing with bubbles and buttercup "well we found out that mojo is going to release his ray gun thing at midnight so we have time." buttercup said "what time is it?" brick asked "boomer looked at his watch and said ten o clock. We have two hours." he said "ok lets hurry then!" brick yelled as they all jumped of of the building and flew towards the center of town._ where coming blossom were coming... _brick thought as he flew towards the center of town.

* * *

YES CLIFF HANGER! mUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH aren't i an evil little girl (literally i'm like 5'1 XD)

anyways r and r i already know how the story i gonna end i just need the chapters that lead up to it XD oh and i'm possibly thinking of a sequel maybe.... i don't know but anyways bye!


	13. Chapter 13

OMGZ! sorry you guys for this late update XD been watchin anime... PPGZ and soul eater are so addicting XD anyways...

bubblycutie: DX don't worry short people will rule the world! some day... XD

canzie: yes i know what makes you happy! XD don't worry i'll hopefully have this chapter be long :)

animeskullgirl16: yes togetherness XD

anyways again... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

It had been about 30 minutes and still no mojo or blossom had appeared the kids were getting restless. " oh i wonder where mojo could be." bubbles said with a worried look "ah don't worry wherever monky breath is hiding he'll show his stupid face. He loves the attention." Butch said smirking "i wonder if the green retard will attack soon." buttercup said with a low growl as the kids neared the center of town they saw a large robot coming from a distance "see what did i tell you here he comes." all five kids looked of where butch was pointing and gasped this robot was huge. It was bigger than most of the robots the girls had battled. "what is that thing!" bubbles yelled "i don't know but i'm going to punch it!" buttercup yelled flying towards the machine.

The robot turned to face buttercup and buttercup soon stopped to find that a young girl was infront of it. " ah buttercup" mojo said with a smirk "what is this thing!" buttercup yelled to mojo "well you see my dear buttercup this is a mega robot i built with all of my old robots that you girls destroyed." he smirked once again and said "oh and it's being powered by your lovely sister here." he pointed to blossom which buttercup now noticed she had a wire coming from her arm. "why you!" buttercup said charging at mojo.

"nah uh dear buttercup one punch from you could be a punch to your sister." he said smirking "you see if she's connected to this robot she feels whatever the robot gets." mojo brought out a gun and shot it at the robot blossom who was unconcious screamed in pain and woke up.

Buttercup and the others who were still in shock couldn't move they all knew they couldn't do anything. "oh and by the way you useless children the only way to save her is to get passed this force field but, that's not all then you have to somehow come up with a ways to safely get her unhooked." he smirked and laughed "well good luck kids." mojo said walking of with his robot.

Brick who had not said anything this whole time had his head down. Everyone looked at him and then they to looked down. "Poor blossom...I bet it hurts." bubbles said in tears "i'm going to kill that monkey." both buttercup and butch said at the same time then brick spoke "we need a plan." Everyone looked at him until buttercup spoke "but how? We don't even know how to turn off the force field." brick looked at her and said " I rember mojo had some sort of plans for this at home i looked at them and he snatched them away from me. I do remember seeing a plan called force field turn of switch."

Brick kept speaking as everyone listened intently "if we split up and one team goes to find those plans while the others follow mojo we could hopefully save blossom and townsville before midnight." everyone nodded "ok bubbles and boomer you stay with me while butch and buttercup go get the plans." butch and buttercup nodded as they flew of to mojo's tower to find the plans.

"ok bubbles and boomer lets go we need to keep on mojo's trail so we can get ready when the time comes." both blues nodded as brick got up and flew after the robot the two paused for a moment as boomer said "he really cares about her you know." bubbles looked at him and said "i know...we all do."bubbles said looking at him, and with that they got up and flew after brick.

WITH MOJO

"urgh mojo i hate you!" blossom yelled as she fought to get the wire out of her arm. "one wrong twist and you could die you know." mojo said smirking as he looked at blossom who was trying to bite the wire "humph i'll just laser it off." Blossom shot her lasers at the cord and nothing happened "haha foolish girl you'd think i'd be that dumb?" mojo said laughing "well duh.." blossom mumbled under her breath Mojo cast her an angry glance and shot the robot "ouch!" blossom yelled close to tears "you'd be wise to watch what you say." mojo said glaring at her

Blossom returned the glare and sat there feeling useless_ if only i could do something to help the others out... _Blossom looked up at her bow and took it off _i could rip little pieces off then they can follow me better. _Blossom quietly riped tiny pieces of her bow of and stuck them on buildings as mojo walked by them. _man i hope this works..._ Blossom thought before she sighed and continued ripping pieces.

WITH BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH

"darn it!" butch yelled as he threw some papers on the floor "what it's not there either?" buttercup said looking at a pile of papers butch looked at her and shook his head "where could a unch of stupid blueprints possibly be!" he yelled swinging his hands out at this a bunch of folders came crashing down one was marked 'project Juvinile' Buttercup walked over and picked it up. "this is it!" buttercup yelled causing butch to stumble over the papers and come look.

"hum it seems like mojo was planning on making this school to find the most powerful student to run his machine why that..." Butch snatched the papers from her and found the blue prints "to turn off the force field we need to press a button that's not surronded by it at the back of the robot." Buttercup laughed "what a moron." butch laughed to as he said "come on we have to hurry!" buttercup nodded and flew out the window right behind butch._please let there be time.._ Buttercup thought as she flew.

* * *

GASP! mojos true plan is revealed! will there be time to save blossom and the people of townsville? oh they better hurry! find out next time on The mission at juvinile jr high!

R & R ^^


	14. Chapter 14

OK I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! XD sorry for such a late update it's been what months? sorry my brain is fried XD

i got a question for you guys if i were to put this story on deviantart would people appreciate it? XD i might put it on there. and 53 reviews! man i love you guys! :3 you make me happy :D anyways on with the story the next chapter will be a big battle and then maybe the last chapter...we'll see

* * *

Buttercup and butch were hurrying back as fast as they could, with the blue prints. "hurry up!" buttercup yelled as butch was trailing behind her "i'm coming take a chill pill buttercup! I wanna save blossom as much as you do!" buttercup sighed and just kept flying as their way back to town was silent.

WITH BUBBLES, BOOMER, AND BRICK

Boomer was busy comforting bubbles, while brick was by himself looking up at the sky. "Don't worry brick we will get her back." Boomer said coming up to brick. Brick looked at him and smiled "of course we will boomer that monkey always screws up." He sighed and frowned again "I'm just not sure he will this time though." "Look! Buttercup and butch are back!" bubbles cried as buttercup landed with butch right behind her.

"look the robot's off switch is in the back not covered by a force field." buttercup said pointing to a blue print "what a moron." boomer said as everyone looked at him. "What it's true!" Bubbles laughed and they went back to looking at the blue prints. "Ok so here is the plan." Brick said looking at everyone as he continued to talk. "everyone distracts Mojo while one of us whoever is the fastest goes behind the robot and flips the switch."

"it might not be that easy." Buttercup said "Mojo is a retard but he has gotten smarter every time we've faced him"lets try this lets say two of us fight mojo while one distracts him completely and the other fastest goes and flips the switch " Everyone was silent until brick spoke up "OK.. that might work but who will be the distraction?" Everyone looked at bubbles who was twirling her fingers. She looked up and said "what?" Everyone got an evil grin as they looked at her, "ok guys your scaring me."

boomer went up to her and whispered their plan to her. Then bubble's face went pale as she said "if it's for blossom i-i'll do it." "so it's settled then Butch and I will fight the monkey,Bubbles will be the distraction and brick will flip the switch." "about me!" boomer cried "you'll help me distract!"bubbles said so They all nodded and flew towards the center of town.

WITH BLOSSOM

"yawn can't you play some music or something mojo i'm kinda bored." Mojo scowled and shot the robot "Ouch! I was just asking!" blossom mumbled some swear words under her breath that was the 10th time mojo had shot the robot half of the time it was because she said she was hungry. "You are a pathetic little girl blossom you know that, humph your sisters and boyfriend aren't even coming for you!" mojo laughed as he tore of yet another building "you know if you really DO destroy us this time there wont be anything left for you to rule if you keep tearing of buildings that is."

"there wont be anything left for you to rule. blah!" mojo said mocking her "oh look so your sisters and boyfriend are coming what joy." Blossom looked up to were mojo was pointed and started to cry_ they really did come... _she thought as the specks got closer and closer.

WITH BRICK, BUTTERCUP, BUTCH, BUBBLES, and BOOMER

"look I see the robot!" boomer yelled to the rest "ok everyone you know what to do!" Brick yelled as everyone nodded and went separate ways.

BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH

"well well well look who came to party!" mojo said as buttercup and butch flew in front of the robot and got ready to fight "heh glad i came monkey breath!" buttercup yelled "humph and you butch wanna come back to my side?" mojo said "ha! Not a chance monkey breath! This is the cool side!" butch looked at buttercup and smiled and she smiled back "ready to go!" butch nodded and they got ready to attack._ come on brick hurry up _buttercup thought as she waited to attack.

WITH BUBBLES

Bubbles had been told to stay on the building until brick got caught trying to flip the switch by mojo _so far so great..._ she thought

WITH BRICK

_ok so sneak around here and aha! the switch i found it! here i come blossom! _As soon as brick was about to press the switch mojo saw him "ha i got you!" mojo said as he picked brick up "ah! put me down mojo!" brick yelled "ha! Fat chance!" mojo said brick could see buttercup and butch trying to beat the crap out of the robot but the force field was to much.

WITH BUBBLES

"ah brick got caught! Well here goes nothing! Bubbles said as she flew down in front of mojo's face. "Hiya mojo long time no see!" bubbles said with a cheerful smile "ugh get out of the way i can't see and my hands are full!" "oh i'm sorry Mr. Mojo but i just wanna talk!" Bubbles smiled

WITH BOOMER

Boomer had hidden when buttercup and butch were getting ready to fight and now that bubbles was distracting mojo it was time to go in boomer flew around the robot and flipped the switch. "Ha! The force field is down! Go ahead buttercup and butch!

EVERYONE

buttercup started to smack the robot silly and brick went up to blossom and unhooked her and brought her down she was very weak and her hair was undone. "what happened to your bow?" brick said "i ripped it to let you guys know where i was but it seems you managed without it." she smiled a weak smile and fainted. Brick got up and flew as fast as he could to defeat mojo once and for all...

* * *

MUAHAHAHHA CIFFY! will they defeat mojo before midnight! is blossom gonna be ok? and the most important question WILL I UPDATE SOONER THIS TIME? XD R&R


	15. Chapter 15

**Yayz! NEW UPDATE! :D ok you guys don't answer meh question! should i put this on Deviantart! Oh haha and another thing I've got a sequel in mind should i make a sequel or move on to something else? it's up to YOU! XD so yeah enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

AT THE BATTLE SCENE

Buttercup was still fighting the robot with butch as brick flew back in, "hey is blossom ok?" Buttercup yelled over to brick "She's ok she just needs to rest some bruises but nothing to serious!" Brick yelled back buttercup nodded and flew up higher to smack the main part of the robot "take that! Oh and this! and that!" she yelled as she attacked it with all she had.

"hehehe buttercup can't we talk about this?" Mojo cried "It's too late for talking monkey breath!" Brick said as he came up and punched the robot all the way into a building. Buttercup just watched as he kept hitting it, "hey brick save some for me and bubbles!" boomer yelled as him and bubbles came up and punched the robot on both sides.

"ah i'm sorry kids so very sorry!" mojo yelled as he knew his defeat was coming "ok everyone go in for the final blow!" Buttercup yelled as her and butch gave the robot a couple of punches then, bubbles and boomer went in and finally brick "oh please brick no! I created you! You should listen to me!" Brick stopped right in front of mojo and said "I hate you!" and smacked the robot into the sky and it could no longer be seen.

Brick sighed and went down to meet the others who were crowding blossom who was now awake. "ugh how long have i been out?" blossom asked bubbles who just shrugged and said "you where out for the whole battle! hehehe" blossom laughed and then sighed "you guys could of at least left some robot for me, i mean i was strapped to it!" blossom laughed again and then she grabbed her arm and winced in pain "ouch i must of been strapped to that thing so long." they all nodded and flew to the professor's house.

ON THE WAY TO THE PROFESSOR'S HOUSE!

Buttercup and butch were talking to each other while boomer and bubbles where busy playing a game of air patty cake. While blossom was in bricks arms everything was silent between the two until blossom spoke up "thanks." she said and looked away "for uh saving me and stuff." Brick looked puzzled and just laughed "you didn't have to thank me blossom." blossom looked up at him "well i just thought..." she said blushing "never mind." brick laughed and then he kissed her forehead which caused blossom to blush even more.

Buttercup saw this and yelled "get a room!" she smirked and butch started to laugh. Now both blossom and brick where blushing while boomer and bubbles joined in on the laughing until both blossom and brick yelled "shut up!" and started to laugh. That's when they arrived at the professor's house.

They entered the house to find that all of the same people where there when they where given the mission. The first person to greet them was "well done girls i knew you had it in you i might refer you to another mission. Professor, mayor my men have already cleared the school and have captured the powerpunk girls." He paused for a moment and said "it seems like my work here is done . Until next time girls." He waved and then left.

"Well it seems like the boys have joined are side to." Said the mayor The professor looked at them and nodded "so it would seem,but now that mojo is gone how will you boys survive?" Brick was the only one who spoke up and said "uh we really don't know." That's when he realized he was still holding blossom and he went over to a chair and gently set her down. "well i could let you stay here i could add a couple of rooms to the house."

"oh really professor!" bubbles yelled "yeah but i doubt you would be able to add that in time." buttercup said frowning "why of course i would buttercup! Lucky for you girls i just built this room adding device! I figures the house was getting to small...and i had the free time I'd build it!" They all laughed as the professor went outside to set up the new part of the house.

And so from then on the boys and the girls lived together in peace no more fighting(except for the rare buttercup and butch fights) Everything was normal at the powerpuff's and now rowdyruff's home until one day...

The powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys had just gotten home from school and the hot line was ringing "hello" blossom answered cheerfully "yes hello blossom this is we have another mission for you and this time the boys are invited too." "ok" blossom said as she hung up the phone "blossom who was that?" everyone asked "well guys we have another mission." blossom smirked.

* * *

**O.0 i left it open for a sequel! now it's up to you guys! vote on the poll in my profile! yeah the original plan for this was to have a chapter for each couple after this but i wanna end it here. Also, if i do make a sequel it will have more action,twists,and ROMANCE! XD anyways R&R until next time! **


	16. author's notes and thank yous

**ok here are my replies to reviews**

**canzie thanks for reading!**

** xkeaxlaylax oooo i would love some fan art! and i don't mind if it's anime ish ^^ i love anime :D**

**babydoll glad you liked the story i'm planning the sequel right now! :D**

**twist-and-turns101 i'll make the sequel soon! thanks for reviewing!**

**cartoonlover12 thanks for reading and reviewing! and yes mojo is not smart monkey XD making him look so dumb was fun! XD**

**I would also like to say thanks to everyone else who read and faved this story! bye!**


End file.
